Bugsy Malone
Bugsy Malone' was 2011's big Summer production. Showing on 12th, 13th and 14th July and an additional matinee was performed to Hollyhead Primary School students on the 12th. The play was directed by Jemma Webster but Helena Rock and Meena Dadral also assisted. The director, Jemma Webster, told us: "With almost every night sold out and fantastic feedback we were all really proud of what we had achieved in just ten weeks. Luke Tandy starred as Bugsy Malone and did a fantastic job." Cast Luke Tandy as Bugsy Malone Tynesha Pinnock as Blousey Brown Aidan Cutler as Fat Sam Vannessa Mountain as Tallulah Jordan Spittle as Knuckles Josh White as Fizzy Joe Bradley as Dandy Dan Lewis Roden as Smolsky Jack Spittle as O'Dreary Akaash Shemar as Bronx Katie Price as Loretta Jessica Banner as Bangles Emma Lovett as Louella Dan's Gang - Amy Fellows, Katy Burgess, Kirsty Dixon, Ben Higgs Sam's Gang - Raman Aujla, Chelsea Foster, Sibhan Benton, Adam Cook Chad Dent as Leroy Smith Tom Garner as Cagey Joe Chorus Megan Anderson, Luke Kennings, Shannon Cusack, Jodie Shaw, Casey Thacker, Beth Billingham, Charlotte Anderson, Stephanie Deeming, Simranjot Dillon, Sibhan Dunn, Jessica Shellis, Sandeep Boperai, Abbie Dixon, Mottie Rampana , Georgia Cash, Courtney Cumberbatch, Amy Lane. Production Team Director - Jemma Webster Assistant Director - Helena Rock Choreography - Jemma Webster Singing Directors - Helena Rock, Bethan Davis Communicators - Hyacinth Powell, Dave Sherry Lighting - Aaron Paskin Sound - Jemmma Webster Stage Management - Linda Evans, Meena Dadral, Nicolle Jones, Aimee Powell Front Of House - Lesley Wheeler, Gail Collina, Jemma Hughes, Sylvia Set Design, Lorraine Wincup, Vanessa Mountain Gun Design - Andy Hunter, VRQ Engineering Team, Ken Johnson Backstage Crew - Fiona Moulton, Steph Ford, Louise Bell, Hyacinth Powell, Tracey White Assistants - Ant, Ray, Harry and Wayne Programme Design - Suky Singhara Songs ACT ONE *Overture - Everyone *Bugsy Malone - FS gang, Tallulah, Knuckles And Company *Fat Sams Grand Slam - FS gang, Fat Sam, Talullah, Knuckles And Company * Tomorrow - Fizzy * Bad Guys - Knuckles And Sams Gang *Im Feeling Fine - Blousey Brown *Fat Sams Grand Slam (Reprise) - Fat Sam, Talullah, Knuckles And Company ACT TWO *My Name Is Tallulah - Talullah And Company *So You Wanna Be A Boxer? - Cagey Joe And Company *Down And Out - Bugsy Malone, Leroy Smith, Fat Sam, Fizzy And Company *Fat Sams Grand Slam (Reprise) - Fat Sam, Talullah And Company *You Give A Little Love - Everyone Finale - Bows *Chorus, Loretta, Louella, Bangles - Fat Sams Grand Slam *O'Dreary And Smolsky - Pink Panther Theme Tune *Cagey Joe, Fizzy, Leroy, Dandy Dan, Dan's Gang - So You Wanna Be A Boxer? *Sams Gang, Knuckles - Bad Guys *Talullah - My Name Is Talullah *Fat Sam - Fat Sams Grand Slam *Blousey Brown - Im Feeling Fine *Bugsy Malone - Bugsy Malone (Song) *Everyone - You Give A Little Love Plot: The play opens with a brief action sequence in which a mobster is "splurged" by members of Dandy Dan's gang, using rapid-fire custard-shooting "splurge guns". Once splurged, a kid is "all washed up" and his career in crime is over—the splurged gangsters are never shown as dead or even unconscious, merely "finished". At Fat Sam's speakeasy there is much dancing and singing, but Fat Sam himself is worried about his rival Dandy Dan. Blousey Brown, an aspiring singer, has come for an audition, but Sam is too distracted. Bugsy Malone, a boxing promoter with no money, meets Blousey when he trips over her luggage. He is smitten, and flirts with her. Suddenly, Fat Sam's is raided by Dandy Dan's men, who shoot the place up. Dandy Dan's men continue to attack Fat Sam's empire, eventually taking away rackets and splurging most of Fat Sam's gang. Fat Sam learns about the splurge guns when one is dropped and left at the scene of an attack. Fat Sam sends all his available men to see if they can track down the guns; they are trapped at a laundry and all splurged by Dandy Dan's gang. Bugsy returns to Fat Sam's to try and arrange a new audition for Blousey. He only finds Fat Sam's girlfriend, Tallulah, who tells him that she likes him. Although Bugsy rejects her flirtation, when Blousey enters, Tallulah plants a big kiss on Bugsy's forehead, making Blousey jealous. Fat Sam hires Bugsy to come along to a meeting with Dandy Dan. This meeting turns out to be a trap, but Bugsy helps Fat Sam escape. Gratefully, Fat Sam pays him $200. Back in the city, Bugsy promises to buy tickets for them to leave for Hollywood. However, when he returns he is attacked, and his money stolen. Bugsy is saved by Leroy, who punches the attackers; seeing this, Bugsy realizes he has found a potentially great boxer and helps him begin training. Fat Sam once again enlists Bugsy's aid after his assistant Knuckles get accidentally splurged by a splurge gun which Fat Sam invented. Bugsy and Leroy follow Dandy Dan's men to a warehouse, where they discover the guns are being stashed. The two of them can't take the place alone, so Bugsy enlists the aid of a large group of down-and-out workers at a soup kitchen. They steal the crates of guns and return with them to Fat Sam's just as Dandy Dan's gang arrives. Chaos breaks out and everyone is covered in a melee of custard. A pie hits the piano player Razmataz, who falls forward, striking a single bass note with his head. Silence instantly breaks out, and then the cast, now covered in white cream, engages in a final musical number. The characters realise they can all be friends, and Bugsy and Blousey leave for Hollywood. Media 260410_245413545469267_100000018699607_1119504_2738217_n.jpg|Newspaper 195289_638550134_431595_n.jpg|programme dans gang.jpg|Dandy Dan's Gang 1 bad guys.jpg|Bad Guys bugsy m.jpg|Bugsy Malone doodle.jpg|Doodle's Death fat sam and knuckles.jpg|Fat Sam and Knuckles knuckles.jpg|Knuckles odreary.jpg|O'Dreary odreary and smolsky.jpg|O'Dreary and Smolsky bugsy and tallulah.jpg|Bugsy and Tallulah blousey.jpg|Blousey Brown blousey and bugsy.jpg|Bugsy and Blousey dans gang 2.jpg|Dandy Dan's Gang 2 dandy dan and louella.jpg|Dandy Dan and Louella knuckles death 1.jpg|Knuckles death 1 knuckles death 4.jpg|Knuckles death 2 fat sam.jpg|Fat Sam fat sam and tallullah.jpg|Fat Sam and Tallulah finale.jpg|Finale final fight.jpg|Final fight ﻿ Category:Shows Category:Sumer shows Category:Past Shows